The surface area necessary to take advantage of solar energy remains an obstacle to offsetting a significant portion of non-renewable energy consumption. For this reason, low-cost, transparent, organic photovoltaic (OPV) devices that can be integrated onto window panes in homes, skyscrapers, and automobiles are desirable. For example, window glass utilized in automobiles and architecture are typically 70-80% and 55-90% transmissive, respectively, to the visible spectrum, e.g., light with wavelengths from about 450 to 650 nanometers (nm). The limited mechanical flexibility, high module cost and, more importantly, the band-like absorption of inorganic semiconductors limit their potential utility to transparent solar cells. In contrast, the excitonic character of organic and molecular semiconductors results in absorption spectra that are highly structured with absorption minima and maxima that is uniquely distinct from the band-absorption of their inorganic counterparts. Previous efforts to construct semitransparent devices have focused on the use of thin active layers (or physical holes) with absorption focused in the visible spectrum and therefore have been limited to either low efficiencies <1% or low average visible transmissivity (AVT) to light around 10-35%, since both parameters cannot be simultaneously optimized.